drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Neista Sacharell
Character Info Name: Neista Sacharell Age: 15 (has just started channeling) Main Plotline Age: 36 Nationality: Saldaean-Andoran-Cairheinin Faction: Dreadlord Appearance Neista Sacharell has black hair, blue ice eyes, and a pale skin. She is tall for one of the Cairheinin, a trait that she has borrowed from her Saldaean heritage. Usually her waist-length black hair hangs loosely down past her shoulder blades. Sometimes however, to make it look neater, she ties it back into a ponytail. Her eyes are blue ice. Cold and hard, it is said that her eyes can chill out the sun when she is angry. They certainly do warn away anyone who comes near. Usually they betray only two emotions. That she is angry, certainly, and she is angry most of the time, and her eyes then are the blue flames of fire hotter than fire. When the anger she carries becomes cold, however, even Winter's Heart seems warm and gentle beneath that furious gaze. She has a mellow voice though, it is one that sooths the person who gains her favor, though it hardens instantly into diamond once she grows irritated. Personality Neista Sacharell is not a perfectionist, in fact, far from it. She regards trying to achieve perfectionism as a waste of her time and energy, and constantly scorns at those who seek to better their products, believing them to be wasting fruitful time and energy. This trait does not endeavor her to anybody who knows her, and she thus has few friends. Reinforcing this concept is that that her soul can be as cold as that of Winter’s Heart. Unfortunately, that is the side of her that most commonly shows itself to people that have not gain her trust. A diamond tongue is in order as well. And her eyes, so cold and hard, are another deterrent factor. Character History Neista Sacharell’s mother was the daughter of a mixed bloodline of Saldaean and Andoran families. Neista Sacharell’s mother ran off while she was still young, and she was never spoken of again in that family, presumed dead. This was not true however. She was found starving and near collapse in Cairheinin village at the Cairheinin border to Andor, eating what she could, and what she had, which was not a lot. She was wasted, and took several weeks to recover. Growing up in that village for the rest of her youth, Neista’s mother fell in love with and married a Cairheinin of that village, settled down as an apprentice to the Wisdom, and had two children, hoping to settle down for a quiet life in a Cairheinin village. It was not to be however, for their village was pillage in the continuing skirmishes between Andor and Cairhein, and even when the war was over, skirmishes still continued. One of these skirmishes spilled into outright fighting in several villages, and those villagers were killed, not knowing how to defend themselves. At least, the majority of them were. The rest who survived tried to rebuild what they had lost. Not Neista. Neista had noticed something during that skirmish. When she had been about to be killed by an Andoran soldier, she had felt something give within her, something new, something fresh. And then, lightning had struck the soldier square on the head from a cloudless sky. Taking opportunity of the confusion, she fled the scene before anyone could just register what had happened. When it was all over, Neista went back to her family’s house and wept bitterly for the loss of all that she had loved in life, and then her bitterness turned to anger and hate for the Andorans, and, though unfairly, to the family that she had never known, the family that her mother had abandoned. One night, someone who was hooded and cloaked approached her and asked if she would like to avenge her family. Neista agreed on the spot, and was led to a group to swear oaths to a new master on that day. Then, she told that same group about the oddity of what had happened when she had been attacked. A woman who was visiting the circle looked at her, and said that she could sense the spark in her. She was sent towards one of the cities near the blight. To whatever end, she did not know. Adept Test Dreadlords Judgement Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Dreadlord Biographies Category:Biographies